


Why I Call Him Dandelion

by fairyeyes



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: In another language, I’m told his name meant the flower of the promise of faithfulness and a gift to a loved one that will provide happiness - and how true they were.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	Why I Call Him Dandelion

When one is a Witcher, such as myself, eventually, you realize that human lives are short. My sole job is to defeat monsters for coin and it’s not uncommon for me to see children grow into men. I’ve seen trees die and flowers blossom. One such flower is Jaskier, my dandelion.

In another language, I’m told his name meant the flower of the promise of faithfulness and a gift to a loved one that will provide happiness - and how true they were. I’m still not sure who gave him to me as a gift but every time he sits against a tree with his lute, I’m reminded of the gifts he consistently gives me. His comfort, his love, his coy smiles, and his touches remind me of who I should thank for giving me such a wonderful gift.

Even though he cries and whines about the trouble we get into, my heart throbs knowing that I’m the one who protected him. For him, I choose his side every time. I may glare and I may mumble but his company is certainly cherished.

When we lie in bed together, he touches warm my cold body and he thinks I don’t hear him sing to me. To the public, he sings about paying a coin to your witcher and my adventures that may or may not have happened. With just us, he sings about eternal love - even fully aware that he will die before me. In his mind, we would live together. In my mind, I would visit his grave with every pang of loneliness.

“Geralt, don’t be sad,” Jaskier said as he sensed my sadness. I could hear the usual teasing tone he always had. I had to avoid his gaze - I didn’t want to think about life without Jaskier.

In our bed, a random tavern’s bed, we always requested one bed, one room. Some of the locals’ eyebrows had raised but they hardly questioned me when they realized I was a Witcher.

“Love the now we are here, and mourn the past when we are gone. Live in the love we have now instead of worrying about the days not gone.”

The giver of such a beautiful dandelion couldn’t understand what they let go.

Even though I looked away, my hand curled protectively around his. I knew he smiled - he loved my reactions to his songs so he would tighten his grip on mine. He muttered something but I felt his warm body against my battle-hardened one. Scars from various commissions littered all over my body and at one point, they used to sting with vengeance and anger but ever since Jaskier entered my life, they have been soothed by his healing melody. Just as this song healed my worries temporarily for this moment.

I rarely slept but with Jaskier by my side, it made things a little easier.

Today was a rare leisure day for both of us. Although we should be traveling, it was nice to stop by a town from time to time to take it easy. For the day, we decided to walk amongst the fields and maybe train and practice - Jaskier with his lute and me with my swordplay. 

When I’m finished for the day, I see him lying in the fields of yellow flowers, close to his namesake. He’s singing the song he started earlier and he looked close enough to fall asleep.

“Love the now we are here, and mourn the past when we are gone. Live in the love we have now instead of worrying about the days not gone.”

And then he fell asleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unpublished memoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161343) by [Marexian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marexian/pseuds/Marexian)




End file.
